As a refrigerating apparatus for cooling an inside of a compartment, a trailer refrigerating apparatus for cooling an in-compartment space of a trailer of a refrigerated vehicle has been known. Patent Document 1 discloses the trailer refrigerating apparatus of this type.
The trailer refrigerating apparatus includes a casing attached to an opening at a front end of the trailer and a cooling section supported by the casing and cooling the inside of the compartment. The cooling section is configured by an evaporator connected to a refrigerant circuit. That is, in the trailer refrigerating apparatus, refrigerant circulates in the refrigerant circuit to perform a vapor compression refrigeration cycle. Thus, refrigerant is evaporated by absorbing heat from in-compartment air in the evaporator provided inside the compartment, thereby cooling the in-compartment air.